


Buttercups and Daises

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am dying... but he is the actually one that is suffering. I can't bare to watch. Why is death so cruel this way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> No Chasriel shipping intended (unless you interpret it that way).  
> *This is a one shot*  
> Undertale by Toby Fox  
> This writing is by me -_-

He looked at me, his face a mixture of tears, snot and even some blood from an accidentally cut he made on his left cheek last week when we were playing outside. He is such a clumsy crybaby. With a deep sigh he buried his head into the blanket. He mumbled something inaudible into the mattress. His grip tightened around their hand so much that his nails almost pierced the skin. I didn’t really mind though, it may even speed up the process.

I have always wanted to die. I mean seriously, let’s get straight to the point, I didn’t have a nice childhood like the other kids. Why else would a ten year old climb a mountain? For fun? No way. Besides, if someone really cared about me, they would have chased me up the mountain and tried to stop me from jumping. But… nobody came. 

My head was throbbing. My body temperature was only getting hotter. I could feel every single heartbeat. Every time it beat again, the time interval to the next beat was longer and with each beat it was getting weaker. I gulped for air as my lungs completely gave up on working at this point. This stirred Asriel, and he looked at me with longing for me to hold on. I tried to comfort him but I couldn’t. When I opened my mouth, the best I could do was let out a cough. All I could do was direct my eyes somewhere else.

I can’t look into his eyes. I just can’t do it. I can’t see him in pain. Though I’m the one dying, he’s the one that really suffering. Death is the easy part. Mourning is the hard part. Think about it for a bit, when you die, you can’t feel anything. You will just be gone. But living on, you have to deal with the loss of that person. You have to learn how to live life normally again but this time, without them. So, when I go I don’t have to deal with the pain of grieving. Awfully selfish is it not?

“Please…Chara… please just stay with me. I’m not sure if I like this plan anymore Chara. Look at you, I hate watching you like this. Isn’t there anything else we could do? Dad got better so maybe you can too.” He finally said something. After three hours of silence from the both of you he broke it. As he talked, his voice trembled and he had to pause several times to choke back the tears. 

“Azzy, listen, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be standing by you. Even if you don’t feel like I’m there, I will be ok. Hush. It’s going to be ok. Azzy, please… stop. I will never leave you. How could I, someone needs to protect this crybaby.” My voice was so hoarse and croaky. But everything I said was true, if everything goes accordingly, he will absorb my soul so I will still live on to a certain extent. 

“I don’t want to lose you. I… I…”

“You won’t. I know you won’t. Besides, I’m not going anywhere remember?”

“But… what if I mess up? You know I always do.”

“Then I will be there to tease you about it.”

“Just… don’t. We can think of another solution. It’s not that bad down here…”

“That’s not what you said last week. Plus, I’ve been missing home lately. Hey Azzy, can you do something for me when we get out?”

“But… but… ok… what do you want me to do?”

“Take me to see the golden flowers. You’ll know where it is when you see it. It’s a giant meadow full of daises. Not buttercups, man they taste bad. Daises ok?”

“S-sure I guess. But you’ll guide me there right?”

“Of course. I’ll be there.”

That was only the half truth but he doesn’t have to know about that. Thinking about this, death is kind of cruel. Instead of letting me die straight away, they are stretching it out for as long as possible. I have to go through this painful talk with Azzy. I guess, I am getting more time with him… but what is that to a dying person? It’s not putting my mind at peace. All of this is just torturing me further. 

Let me give you the overview of this situation. The more you think about death, the more you are afraid of it. As time ticks by, this fear of mortality then turns into a certain will to live. This will to live then makes a person want to keep holding on. But, holding on means more time to ponder on one’s impending doom and it all goes full circle. Now, that… that is what makes people suffer. It’s not the physical pain; it’s the mental that gets people.

“Azzy, look… I love you ok? I love you so much. Thankyou. Thankyou for everything. I was so lost before you found me. I love you…” I was tearing up now. I knew what was going to happen next. I think he knew too. 

On hearing those words I saw him get up from my side and to hug me. He held me closely. I could hear quiet sobbing but I patted him on the back. I focused on the individual strands of fur, and ran my fingers through his hair. He’s fur is so soft… it feels so nice. With that, my eyes rolled back and the light of my soul started to fade. Now it glowed a deep crimson just barely.

“I love you too Chara. I love you too.”


End file.
